


Hazel Eyes

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny considers the dynamics between himself and Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazel Eyes

Clear hazel eyes stared up at him, nearly pleading with him to tell him to do… _something_ … anything, really.

 

It’d thrown him the first time just how submissive Peter had been. It felt like there was nothing the brunette wouldn’t do. All Johnny had to do was ask. It was the asking that made him nervous. What if he pushed too hard? What if he asked for too much? It had taken a long time to figure everything out and they’d finally gotten to the point where actually voicing what he wanted wasn’t even necessary anymore.

 

He leaned back against the wall, close enough to the window to feel the breeze that was cooling the night air.  That was all Peter needed. His nimble fingers worked at Johnny’s fly, slipping the zipper down and working him free from his boxers. He looked up at Johnny, subconsciously licking his lips while the blond smiled down at him.

 

The low moan that escaped from his throat reverberated through the tiny room, his head fell back against the wall and his eyes drifted shut. Peter’s tongue traveled over him, as if he knew exactly where to touch, or lick, or nibble at any given moment. Dominant, submissive, top, bottom… he knew none of it really mattered. He knew who really had the power here. And he knew he’d do _anything_ to feel like this.

 

He was totally a slave to those hazel eyes.


End file.
